$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {4} \\ {1} & {4} \\ {3} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {-2} \\ {4} & {0} \\ {1} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2}-{-2} & {4}-{-2} \\ {1}-{4} & {4}-{0} \\ {3}-{1} & {0}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {6} \\ {-3} & {4} \\ {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$